


The Suit

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Sad, Superhusbands, Then a Little Heart Warming, Tony Stark Feels, maybe fluff?, this is going to get sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just like the tags say: It's sad, then sadder, then Heartwarming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this while half asleep and trying not to be carsick on a road trip with the fam about three weeks ago. Finally found the notebook I wrote it in!

Steve sat alone in Tony’s lab. He’d been sitting there for hours; waiting for Tony to come back. Back home. The lab was too quiet without Tony’s too loud music blaring. It was too cold, too stale, too dusty, too lonely. All because Tony wasn’t there.

Tony had been captured on the last mission he’d gone on. That was seven months ago. It was a mission Steve didn’t go on. Now he wishes he had. Maybe Tony would still be at home, not missing, if he’s just gone on the stupid mission. 

Steve has to remind himself to hold it together. He can’t let himself breakdown and become useless.

He needs to keep it together.

Everyone keeps reassuring him that they’ll find Tony. Steve refuses to lose hope. He will find his husband.


	2. Chapter 2

Another two weeks went by without progress. 

Natasha kept finding Steve passed out in the lab, shivering and tear stains on his cheeks. Eventually, Bruce started leaving blankets in the lab for Steve. 

Clint and Thor were on non-stop rescue missions, searching for Tony. 

Nat and Bruce stayed with Steve, consoling him and making sure he ate. He would be a wreck without them.


	3. Chapter 3

Sometime after the eight month mark, Steve has almost lost hope. Almost given up hope. He was sure Tony was dead. He didn’t want to lose all hope though, this is his husband after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone was sitting in the living area after yet another failed mission. They were all silent, no one wanted to say anything. No one had anything to say.

Suddenly there was a crash, then shattered glass fell all over the floor. Something had crashed through the window and continued to crash through a wall; into the kitchen. All the Avengers, now alert, walked cautiously into the kitchen. They found that, whatever it was, didn’t stop in the kitchen. It went through the floor. It looked to have crashed three floors down; Tony’s lab.

Hope sparked in Steve and he ran for the elevator. He didn’t care if it was dangerous, it could be Tony.

The elevator ride was too slow for Steve’s liking. It felt as though it took an eternity to get to the lab. When he did get to the lab, he was shocked. To say the least.

In the middle of the room was an Iron-Man suit; the one Tony wore on the mission eight months before; when he went missing. It was falling apart; missing an arm and the Arc Reactor wasn’t glowing. 

Steve thought he might be sick.

Steve approached the suit slowly, scared of the truth that may lay beneath the suits metal. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a noise came from within the suit. It wasn’t a noise Tony had ever made. Steve knelt down beside the suit and went to touch the Arc Reactor. 

The Arc Reactor suddenly started glowing again. JARVIS’s voice started speaking to Steve, but no from the wall, from the suit.

“Steven Grant Rogers?” The suit asked. Steve’s first reaction was to say ‘yes’, but he hadn’t been ‘Rogers’ in four years.

“No.” Steve replied. He looked over the suit, taking in all the details he didn’t recognize. There were claw marks and little scratches that almost made works if you looked at them long enough.

“Steven Grant Stark?” The suit asked, taking Steve’s attention away from the scratches.

“Yes.” A tinge of sadness in Steve’s tone. Thinking of how he took Tony’s name. How he may never see his husband again.

The suit opened with a creak and the sound of metal dragging across metal. At the same time, the elevator doors opened, all the Avengers stepping out; battle ready. All attention was brought back to the suit by a small cry. Steve looked back to the suit, everything in slow motion to him. 

In the suit was a small… baby


	5. Chapter 5

The baby was small, almost too small. 

Steve looked back to his teammates, all looking like they didn’t know what to do. Natasha stepped forward, towards Steve and the suit.

“Pick her up, Steve.” Nat said, looking between Steve and the baby.

Steve carefully picked up the baby, momentarily wondering why Natasha said “her”, but after looking at the baby’s face, there was no denying, this baby was a she.

The baby was wrapped in a t-shirt, one that Steve recognized. It was an AC-DC t-shirt Tony had gotten Steve years ago as an anniversary present. He’d been wearing it the morning of the mission eight months before. They’d been in a rush to leave, and he didn’t have time to change.

‘Why hadn’t Tony said he was pregnant? Had he known?’ Steve thought to himself.

He hadn’t realized he was crying until Natasha put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and then back down to the baby in his arms again.

‘Is this my daughter?’


	6. Chapter 6

“Steve, there’s a note.” Natasha said quietly and silently told everyone else to leave. They all nodded and left without a word. Sure enough, there was a note where the baby used to be laying.

The note read:

“Dear Steve, 

I don’t have much time.   
Gotta make this quick.  
I love you.  
This is your daughter.  
Her birthday is 10/10/16.”

The next part looked hesitated. Like Tony had stopped writing and started again.

“Her name is Peggy, you pick her middle name, Stark.  
I love her as much as I love you.  
The suit had some power left.  
Sent her to the tower.  
To you, Steve.  
I lov-”

The note cut off there. On the back were some coordinates and a small “Love, Tony :)”. Steve let out a sob and put the note down. He looked at his daughter, Peggy. 

“What’s her name?” Nat asked then picked up the note, looking over the coordinates.

“Peggy.” Steve hiccuped and held his crying daughter closer to his chest. She quieted but still whimpered. Steve looked her over, not a scratch to be found. He couldn’t believe it. With the landing she’d been through, there should have been at least a bruise. Or something like that.

Natasha smiled at the name, “The note says you get to pick the middle name. What do you want it to be?”

Steve only had to think for a moment, “Maria... Tony’s mother’s name.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I didn't know how to put this into the story...  
> Tony's dead. That's why it's MCD.


End file.
